


Break Out

by kiddiluna



Series: Breaking Free [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Wally West as the Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor sat in his cold cell rotting away until he get a mysterious savior while the Justice League are surprised at his rescuer. Request for Doctor Anthony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

A bald man with cobalt black eyes sat in a lone jail cell wearing the traditional orange jail jump suit. This man was Alexander Luthor, aka Lex Luthor the CEO of LexCorps. Since the disappearance of Darkseid and his capture, all he did was sit in his cell wasting away.

What he did not know that it was all about to change. There was a loud explosion and guards outside were running towards the explosion, He could hear the murmuring of his fellow inmates from his cell. Then their was a silence before people were yelling and screaming down the hall with gunshot ringing out.

There was the sound of footsteps making his way to his cell. When he heard the footstep stop just outside his cell, he glanced upwards to see Diana Prince Aka Wonder Woman standing before him.

Unknown to all, they had been secretly dating for the passed year after SuperJerk broke up with her at a public party. When Lex was about to step forward to protect her dignity. Diana punched the man of steel in the face herself. He would certainly feel that in the morning. 

Diana stormed out of the room soon after. Lex smirked as Clark nursed his bleeding nose be before following after Diana out. He was honestly surprised when to see the strong woman crying.That night he simply lent a shoulder to her before they once again meet at a conference in which he decide to ask the other on a date. He was rejected at first but Lex persistence kept him going before she finally said yes.

Though there relationship was kept from the public eye, they had been dating for 6 months before Darkseid and he teamed up. That is when Diana told Lex about her secret identity and pleaded for him to stay away from Darkseid but he was too conceited and in too deep to back out from the plan.

Snapping away from the past, he heard the sound of his bars to his cell being bended like straw.

"Diana, what are you doing here?!" Lex asked, surprised as his eyes dilated as his body began to tense.

"I came here to set you free that what." Diana said as her hands fell from the bended bars to reach down and grabbed a duffle bag chucking it at the man, Lex stared at the bag as it fell to his feet. “Hurry up and put on the clothes in the bag.”

Lex took the bag from her and looked inside to see and change of clothes.

“Lets go shall we.” Diana said holding a hand out to the man as a smile tugged it way onto her lips. Nodding his head he took the outstretched hand and they were running down the hall leaving his old cell behind him.

 

"Batman, we have a problem." Flash said as he looked at recent development of a security breach where they were keeping a majority of the bad guys that League managed to capture including on individual in particular, Lex Luthor.

“If it is about the security breach, I know I’m already on my way." Batman said over his phone as he hopped into the Batplane.

“Well then I will see you in a few then.” Wally told him before hanging up his phone and speed to the direction in which the prison was.

Everyone at the Watch tower was looking at monitor of the recent footage of a jail breakout where Lex Luthor was being held but none was surprised that someone was already breaking the man out but what did surprise them was it was Wonder Woman who was helping breaking him out.

"Watchtower to Batman, we need everyone on site of the prison!" Batman ordered to the other league members as he patched into the Watchtower’s mainframe from the plane.

Martian Manhunter was intrigued by the aspect of Wonder Woman was saving the enemy but quickly moved to head to the prison. Batman was furious and confused about Wonder Woman betrayal but he could deal with it later before sent Clark and S.O.S. via the watchtower alerting the man of the problem at the prison.

Flash honestly did not know what to think arriving first on the scene to see that Wonder Woman fighting off the police and the security guards. Rushing over saving Wonder Woman from being hit by a few stray bullets by kicking the guns out of there hands.

"What is going on?" Superman asked as he was the next to appear on the scene moving over to Diana only to get punched into the face.

"Subdue Wonder Woman!" Batman ordered as he jumped from the batplane and began to rush towards the Amazonian. As Martian Manhunter arrived seconds later.

They all began to fight Wonder Woman while protecting Lex Luthor who was avoiding trying to hinder her fighting capabilities . Just when they were about to win Wonder Woman flew away with Luthor.

Superman and Martian Manhunter was about to fly after them when Batman called them to stop.

"What the hell is going on?!" Superman asked, thoroughly confuse but did not move an inch from the sky.

"I honestly don’t know, but I believe we just lost a friend." Batman told him as he looked towards the way Wonder Woman flew away to. “Martian Manhunter when we return to base we need to talk.”

“Of course Batman.” Martian Manhunter replied.

 

"Where are you taking us Diana?" Lex asked as they flew away from Metropolis with breakneck speed, trying to keep as he tried to keep flies from flying into his mouth.

Dian looked down at the man in her arms and told him, "A place so secret so remote not even Batman knows about."

“Well that certainly would be a first but how come if the world smartest detective can’t find it how come you will be able to?” Lex asked trying not to sound conceited.

“The Island was originally part of the Amazon Island but when a bad earthquake occurred part of the island broke away and is constantly on the move there's no inhabitants plus I had placed a cloaking device on it so that none would be able to find unless I wanted them too.” Diana explained.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence before they came into the middle of pacific ocean before Diana stopped moving and removed her crown from her forehead removing the gem revealing a small island that seemed to be covered with trees and plants and completely isolated from the world. 

Slowly descending onto the island, letting Lex out of her arms. Diana placed the gem back into her crown and placed it back onto her forehead and the cloaking device activated.

"Come, I need to show you our new home." Diana said, pulling him into the forest, Lex looked at the island noticing small animals and a variety of unknown trees and plants as they went but it seemed their was a definite walkway from the beach to wherever Diana was leading them too.

They walked for about twenty minutes before they reached a wooden cabin which was 2 stories, had a front patio and with wrap around balcony. The Front was furnished with a rocking chair and a small sofa and a rug.

"What is this place?" Lex asked as they entered the cabin taking in the decor of the space which looked like modern chic, but what caught his eye was the TV mounted on the wall.

"Our new places away from everyone." Diana said giving him a smile. “I took a little notes from Batman and programmed internet and Cable throughout the house, Their is also running water and plumbing which is a whole another story that I rather not get into at the moment.”

 

"Why can't we find her!" Superman yelled in frustration slamming his fist onto the table that was before him causing the table to almost snap in half

"Calm down Clark, were trying out best." Batman said, placing a hand on his shoulder before motioning for Martian Manhunter to follow him with his eyes. Once they were in a secure area Batman looked at the Martian with a curious gaze. “J’onn do you know what happened with Wonder Woman?”

“Yes but It not easy to explain so I rather just show you.” J’onn says diving into Batman mind releasing the information he had found out earlier to the Detective. Once this was done. Batman let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. 

“Well it certainly won’t be easy to find her then.” Batman says.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second installment to the story. I hope you guys enjoy it.

"Superman, sit down! We have much to discuss." Batman ordered as he and Martian Manhunter came back into the room glaring at the kryptonian as he took his seat at the table as the other Justice League members came in and sat down.

Superman let out a grunt but to his seat across from Batman. “Why would Diana breakout Lex Luthor, Bruce?!" Superman demanded rather than asked as he looked ready to pull his hair out.

"We have found out the reason but I will not indulge you in the information until we locate Diana and Lex Luthor, so until then we must keep a strict coverup none is allowed to speak to the press and we will take rounds going to Diana city to protect it as a procation." Bruce told everyone as he looked at martian manhunter before he rose from his seat and walked out of the room before heading to his private office to see if he could get any leads on the two’s location. 

"Argh, Fine if you need me I will at work." Clark said as he walked out of the watch tower with an annoyed look.

"Well that could have gone better. " Flash says as he looked at other league members who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Diana, are you sure you’re okay?" Lex asked as he walked out from the shower as a towel was loosely wrapped around his waist.

Diana looked up from the book she was reading as she lay on the bed at him and asked,  
"Yes, Alex. I am fine why do I look unwell to you?" Walking up to him laying a hand on his chiseled chest.

"You look divine but that doesn’t mean that you are not battling inner turmoil right now. So you are worrying me a bit." Lex said as he threaded his fingers into her thick black locks before cupping her cheek in his hand before leaning in to peck her on the lips then added, "Diana you know we can always go back."

"No, It fine. I like where we’re now because if we go back we would be surely separated and I don’t want that at all." Diana told him as she wrapped her hands around his waist as she snuggled close to her chest.

"Oh Diana, I want us to be together too, but we can't hide forever the League will find us one day." Lex said as he kissed her temple and held her tight.

"Yeah, you’re right but just for a little why let us stay this way." She mumbled.

"Martian manhunter to watch tower." The martian called as the search was still on for Diana it had been one year since her and Lex Luthor’s disappearance, they had gotten some clues but nothing definite but that changed when the Martian felt something as he was flying off the coast of Mexico.

"Watch tower to Manhunter, what the situation?" Bruce asked as he patched himself through to the Martian communication device.

"I found something suspicious, I am currently off the coast in Mexico. I sense a presence of a giant mass like an island but I can see anything for miles." The martian man answered.

"What?!" Bruce questioned as he began to look at the satellite scan from the last hour in off the coast of Mexico but he could not find any islands that were out of the ordinary. “Are you sure there's something their? I can’t pick it up on the satellite scans either.”

"Yes. I’m sure I found an unidentified island because I am now touching it’s force field." Martian Manhunter informed as he was pressing a hand against the barrier that was sparking electricity at his hand.

"Alright, stay in position. I’m leaving now." Batman replied before he cut off communication and headed towards the the Batjet. “Batman to Superman rendezvous at these coordinates.”

“Roger that.” Superman said after a minute of silence.

Upon arrival Batman recognized the technology as something that Lex luthor had made before but it was slightly different because it had a few tweaks that were similar to his own hologram device.

“Interesting.” Batman said as he started to work on disarming the cloaking system as he was finishing the last of the device system to override it Superman arrived.

“So what up bats?” Superman asked but he was ignored by the man then the force field began to dissolved which revealed the island which ton of fruit and greenery and in the center of the island was a mansion.

“An island, so I was right but their should not be any islands in this area.” Martian Manhunter relays to Batman.

"Proceed caution." Batman said as he lowered his Jet near the base of the island as Superman and Manhunter landed next to the ship. “Lets go.” as he finished exiting his ship and was now standing in the middle of the two aliens and started to walk towards the mansion.

Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Batman made it to the front lawn of said mansion they hid in the bushes waiting to see if anything happened it was twenty minutes later when the front door open and Lex Luthor came out holding a glass of red wine.

Superman stepped forward to apprehend the criminal Batman quickly held out his arm to stop him from doing something foolish. Not long after Diana came out by his side holding something in her arms.  
When they realized that is was a little baby girl that looked around two months old. Diana smiled as she passed the little baby over to Lex the baby had short black tresses and big cobalt eyes that was look at her father with wonder.

Wonder Woman stood at alert as she heard something ruffle in the woods in front of the mansion quickly moving in front of her daughter and Lex.

"Who's there?!" Diana asked as she looked at lex out of the corner of her eyes and motioned with her had for Lex to go back inside with their daughter. Lex slowly stood up and went inside the house but not before looking at her then moved quickly inside. 

Soon Batman, Superman and Martian Manhunter stood in front of her.

"Wonder Woman..." Batman greeted as he slowly approached his ex-comrade.

"Batman, Martian Manhunter,...Superman." Diana greeted back as she eyed them wearily.

"Give us Lex Luthor and come quietly!" Superman ordered as he stalked towards the other with anger fueling him.

"I don't know who you are trying to order around Superman but you might want to rethink your priorities since you're not taking me or Lex back without a fight.!" Diana snarled as she took an offensive position.

"Wait!" Lex said as he came out of the house walking out to stand by Diana’s side.

"Lex?! Go back inside with Athena." Diana told him but he shook his head no.

"No, I have an reasonable proposal that they need to hear.” Lex said before looking at Bruce who nodded his head as if was interested in proposal. “I will go back with you today if I get a fair trial and unbiased jury. I will stay her in confinement and be watched by whomever you choose.”

"No Lex. You don’t need to do this!" Diana argued as she looked at him appalled.

"I need to think what best for Athena and you. " Lex told her. “In return you will leave Wonder woman and Diana alone to stay here as well I will do any sentence I am given all that I request is that I spend imprisonment here on the island where I can still see my daughter.

"Alright." Batman agreed. “But their will be some changes to your proposal. You will come with us today be held at the watchtower until your court date and I request you Diana to go check on your city because your people are worried. I will get you a fair trial. At the start of the case I will allow you to come back here for but you will be under league watch 24/7. We have no need to punish you or your daughter so she and Diana will be fine. As for you prison time we will decide where you will be staying after you get your sentence.”

They were taken back to Metropolis where they had their trial take place. The case went on for 4 months before it was decided that he would do time for his crimes of 5 years in house arrest and five years probation. 

Currently it was Lex’s 3 year on house arrest when he heard his little girl call out to him.

"Daddy, daddy look what I can do!" Athena exclaimed as she flew into the air and directly into his arms.

"Good job, Athena." Lex praised as he held his little girl. “You’re a chip of the old block.

Diana watched her husband and daughter underlying as they play on the front lawn of the mansion.

"Richard!" Athena yelled as she ran to the little bat as Richard and his father came from the Bat Ship that landed a little was from the ship.

Next soon Superman landing down with his son Connor along with Martian Manhunter with his niece and finally but not least Flash with his nephew Wally. They all played together while the parents watched them from a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it Kudos and comments are always loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the story, comments and kudos are always welcome. Tell me how I did I have never seen a single episode of the Justice League cartoon so tell me how I did on there character's in this verse.


End file.
